


An Asaming Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Asaming Fanfic

Asami uncrossed her arms and tilted her head, leaning her chin across the back of her hand.

Ming drummed his fingers slowly on his arm and remained quiet, watching her.

Muffled sounds of the gala carried around the corner and into the booth, and Asami's eyes slid to the shadows cast on the floor by the numerous guests in City Hall.

She leaned forward in her seat and laid her elbows on the table and wove her fingers together.  “I don't really think so.”

The corner of Ming's lip twitched into a smirk.  “I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
